The Chase
by Teykon
Summary: It's never a good idea to try to bathe on an island populated by one human, you, and many many dinosaurs. Because you never know, you might get one who likes what he sees. Raptor X Human sexual relations. You've been warned.


She ran as fast as she could, her hands in front of her as she tried to negate the branches, leaves, and other brush as they barraged her face. She dodged tree trunks and dense patches, even jumping over logs. She was a quarter back, making her way past and through things that might stop her. Only she was not on a clear field, but a thick and green rainforest. And she was not wearing the gear to be a proper quarter back either. In fact she wasn't wearing anything at all.

She ignored the pain in her feet and the cuffs and scrapes she received as she fled forward. As she ran she blamed herself in part for this situation, thinking she could clean herself in a stream. What an idiot she was to think she could afford herself any kind of luxury in this place.

She made ready to leap over a particularly large log as it came into sudden view. She grunted as she pushed her left foot down hard and leapt from it. She stretched her right leg up as she leapt, hoping to leap over the log in a single huge step. This failed for her though, as her left leg didn't make it over. She tumbled down, trying to catch herself on her right foot. This didn't work either, resulting in her only slipping around in the mud that lay on the other side of the log. She heard a dull crack as she tripped around and eventually fell to her face in the mud.

She yelled loudly as she felt the pain from her leg rush to her brain in frenzy. She felt the bone pushed out of place and it brought tears to her eyes. She lay on the ground on her side but as she tried to pull herself up in her panic she moved her leg wrong. Groaning, she resisted the urge to shout aloud more. She could hear the cracking of twigs in the distance as her pursuer continued towards her.

She gritted her teeth in wake of the pulsating pain that flooded from her leg. She couldn't give herself the time to check the wound. She had to live, and what chased her, she knew, did not agree with that. Crawling on her arms, she dragged her body forward, the thick mud covering her bare flesh. She could feel other things in the mud as well, but she tried not to think of the… bugs… She shivered off a chill as she swiveled her head around as best as he could, looking for some kind of hole, or den, maybe even a bush that she might hide in.

But she saw only a thing from a nightmare, as from the bushes she watched her pursuer step out of the thick brush. The light was dim in this thick forest, but she could see clearly the color of his rough hide. A dull brown-red, like mud, while on its back and top of its head and tail it had a dark green camouflage.

He stood no more than 7 feet tall, though his thick lizard tail stretched far on behind him. He had long strong looking arms that ended with 3 fingered hands, holding vicious looking claws. Like a horse he had a long neck on which stood a head with a lengthy snout. He snorted, breathing in and out brutishly like a tracking dog. Atop his head were feathers, feathers that flattened down on his head as he snarled at her; lifting his lips to expose his dagger sharp teeth. Saliva dripped down from his mouth and heard him growl a deep threat.

She felt a cold chill down her back, as if death himself had daintily run his finger down her spine, letting her know he was there. But despite such she threw her hand up to the log beside her. She grabbed onto its soft rotting flesh and using it as leverage, she attempted to pull herself up. He traced around from her dauntingly, hissing as she pulled herself up. She leaned on her good leg, as she tried to limp to a tree. She yelled as she put pressure on her leg, feeling bone grind bone under her muscles. Tears fell freely from her eyes ever more as she now wanted only to cry.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at the creature an her fear, anger and pain. She swatted at its presence with her hand, as if shooing a dog. But it stood still, only 10 meters or so from her. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She choked out as she held back a full blown break down.

In the creatures response he only yelled back at her; a high and terrifying cry that sent her ears ringing. She saw into the things mouth, full of deadly sharp teeth that would pull apart her flesh as if she were made of soft cheese. The thing then began moving towards her, sending her into a fleeing panic. She rushed to move away, stepping hard on her broken leg as she did. She yelled aloud as she tumbled to the ground in a heap. She hit her head on something while she did, as she felt a sudden impact that shook her head crudely.

She almost felt faint, though she had never been one to do such a thing. Instead she saw blurry flashes of white light in her vision, as if someone was taking pictures of her. A horrible thought that was, she didn't even want to think of how horrible she must look right now. Covered in fresh mud, cuts, some of them pretty bad, and harsh bruises. She had managed to fall onto her back as she had fallen in an attempt to spare her leg more agony. What a horrible mistake that had been as she hadn't able to catch herself. And now, as she lifted her dizzy head, she saw that her own personal death stood at her feet.

She first saw her mud covered breasts, but as she turned her gaze upward while lifting her head she saw the monster before her. It drooled as it brought its head down closer to her with its mouth open. She wanted to keep moving but her whole body screamed that she not move another inch. She had spent whatever adrenaline she had while running and now she could barely move. She felt helpless, her gut writhed and her chest tightened as she feared what happened next. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest, pounding harder and harder as the creature brought its mouth to her.

She whimpered and closed her eyes as she let her dizzied head fall to the ground. She hoped it didn't hurt long, but then, she knew it would. To be eaten alive would not be a quick painless death in the slightest. She would be torn apart bit by bit as the creature took bites into her meat. She felt its warm breath brush against her skin, it breathed heavily over her pelvis. What a horrible place to start, she thought as she tried to move, but her body seemed still and ready to die.

She felt a cool snout push down onto her pubic region, snorting as it went. It puffed in deeply and breathed out sharply as it took in her smells. It made a strange clicking noise as it did. She yelped and squirmed at the contact. Her body's expectation had been for pain, and the cool, rough snout had almost been mistaken as such. She tried to pinch her thighs together, attempting to block out this snout that now tried to push against her lady-hood.

She tried to sit up and looked to see it furiously digging its face into her crotch. She brought her hands to its head and tried to push at it. As she touched it, the creatures head quickly shot up. It opened its maw and made a harsh barking noise at her. She immediately pulled her hands back and tried to move back but as she did it just moved with her. She felt its cool snout pushing against her girl parts; it rubbed into the soft flesh of her lips. The coolness of its snout and the warmth of its breath was a unique sensation, but none the less intrusive.

She was sitting up, with the help of her hands behind her. She looked at the creature, unsure now as she watched it relish as it inhaled her musk like a horny dog… Oh god, a horny dog, what about a horny dinosaur? What kind of a fate would that be? Dogs could be pushed off and told off, but this creature wouldn't take no. She had a feeling that it might not even mind if she was a lot worse off than now before it had its way with her.

Her thoughts suddenly halted as she felt a warm moistness press against her lower lips. It pressed against her girl bits as it slowly made its way up, like a lick. The tongue was rough, and mixed with the wet warmth of it, made her squirm. She moved her leg wrong in the attempt, making her groan and whimper. The tongue retreated back into the mouth of its owner as the creature lifted its nose from her nether regions. It looked at her only for a moment, staring her in the eyes, before going back down.

The raptor began repeating this process, slobbering her lower region with its slimy saliva. She could smell it's horrid breath, of which made her want to gag. Yet it's licking was becoming more and more pleasurable as she let the creature continue while she thought of how to escape the situation. As the creature continued she felt her own fluids begin flowing and her lips puffed lightly with blood and loosened. She hated that she getting aroused by a monster licking at her, but she couldn't help it.

With her lips moist and a little bit loose, the creatures tongue began slipping through them as it slid over. She felt the wet rough tongue rub over her sensitive nub as the creature licked at her girl bits. She let out faint moans as the tongue touched her clitoris again. Surprisingly the creature seemed to notice this, as it began to focus its efforts on the nub that it felt out with its tongue. She moaned more audibly as she dug her fingers into the dirt. The creatures tongue sending waves of pleasure over her as it gently lapped at her. It's licking ever quickening as more of her fluids leaked out of her.

She found she was having a hard time thinking as it pleasured her. The creature even seemed to be enjoying this as well, purring a deep rumble from its throat. She let herself lay back on the warm mud as she let the creatures tongue work. She stretched her legs as far apart as she could, being careful of her broken shin. The creature's active tongue seemed very eager to explore her 'dirty' regions. It slid its tongue down and poked along at her little small pucker. The sensation was completely foreign yet amazing.

The adventurous tongue then worked its way back up, rubbing between her slick lips. Soon though the tongue found a little void between her lips. It felt at her entrance as it slipped around between her lips. As it felt out the hole it brought the tip of its long tongue to the entrance of her insides. It began slipping inside of her, wiggling about as it made its way in. She opened her mouth and breathed as she felt the warm muscular tongue wiggle inside her. It pushed farther in as she moaned and squirmed, pushing her hips up into the creature's snout as it pleased her.

She came as it did this, her bodies muscles working in unison with the strong tongue that moved inside her. Her whole body tensed and convulsed as her lower regions felt afire with pleasure, her entire body squirming in lustful bliss. As she came she moaned loudly and whispered mild profanities as she settled down from her orgasm.

The creature brought its tongue back and out of her love cavern, making a slicking noise as it did. She pulled herself up onto her hands as she looked at the creature, wondering what was to happen next. The creature caught her gaze for only a minute, giving her a cold glare before cocking its head to the side. It brought itself up and turned its head away from her as it appeared to listen for some sound. It turned it's self away from her as it did and gave her a sudden opportunity.

Not knowing what she was thinking, she turned herself over to her stomach as quickly as she could. She made to get up to her feet, but as she did she felt a hard cold snout push into back with strong force. She was pushed hard onto her stomach; she gritted her teeth as her broken leg was moved about. She made to bring herself to her feet but was met with a cool snout that pushed her into the moist ground once more.

She turned her head to see the creature out of the corner of her eye. "Please, just let me go." She said to it pitifully. And as she tried to get to her feet again, this time she did not feel it push her down. She reached out for the log next to her, using it to support her she tried to get back to her feet. As she did she felt again, the creature push her. As it did she was pushed partway over the log, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She heaved out and sucked back in her breath, coughing as she did. The suddenness of that had surprised her, and now as she tried to move off the log she felt something again.

She felt his tongue begin working on her again, and she began to move trying to escape. But as she tried to move away he barked loudly and growled a terrifying snarl. She looked behind herself and saw him glaring at her. She had gotten herself into a serious predicament here, on her knees with her mud covered hind up as she leaned over the log that pressed into her chest. She watched with a mix of fear and arousal as the raptor brought its snout up to her buttocks and began licking it. He licked at it, mud and all until she saw the clean pinkish white skin that belonged to her.

When he finished she felt his prodding snout go to her exposed lips once more. Licking at them furiously, puffing his hot breath on them even as he licked at them with his tongue. She then felt him begin licking his tongue between her cheeks. It was a wonderful sensation as well to have the warm moist tongue sliding through her sensitive hind cheeks. He began shoving his cool snout deep in between her warm buttocks, digging his tongue into her ass.

Finally he pulled out, leaving her moaning and wishing he wouldn't stop. She had spent so long on this island, all by herself. This pleasure went unmatched by anything she had ever experience from any human. She saw his snout covered in slobber and juices, both of such coated her hind quarters and lady parts well. She could feel the liquids squishing around as she moved ever so little. She could especially feel them between her cheeks as the warm saliva found sanctuary in between her cheeks.

Then she saw as the raptor stood up tall behind her, and she thought that this might be over, that he might be ready to leave now. Maybe he had just wanted to warmly welcome her to the island and now he had done such. Though that was a stupid hope, it still went through her head for a moment as she tried to get off the log. She heard a sharp hiss as she moved and she lowered herself back into her bent over position. Maybe he didn't want her to see him leave?... Why did she hold to such stupid hopes? She asked herself.

She looked away, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did within a few seconds she turned back and saw something frightening. She first saw his member; it was hot pink with blood that rushed through it. The thing was over 12 inches without a doubt, and it was near spear like. She felt fear curl up in her gut. She was not sure about this, it was going to hurt, but what else to expect? He might dig his claws into her or give her a love nip. Yet she had no choice but to comply, as it was this or most certain death if she tried to escape.

The creature stepped up close behind her and reaching a long muscular leg it set it down on the log she leaned on. The other leg stood next to her own left foot. She felt his member rub up the crevice of her two butt cheeks. It was surprisingly warm as it twitched on her hind quarters. It was also slimy, and to make it more so, a thin sticky pre cum fluid was dripping out the tip. It got onto her cheeks and made them all the more slick as it stood upon them. She was wondering if this creature was figuring out how to proceed when she felt the member leave her buttocks. She looked back and watched as it neared her wet and ready opening.

She felt it poke against her warm, wet, fleshy lips. It slid about between them for a few seconds as it found her entrance. As it found it she was suddenly thrust into. She turned her head away and stared at the brush as tears fell from her eyes. She bit her lip till it bled as the creature shoved most of its member into her cavern. It pushed past her sensitive tight insides, never minding her squeezing muscles as they tried to keep out the invasive object.

Then, too little relief the creature started to pull out again, her insides closing back up a bit as it left. Though they only were awarded more pain as he quickly thrust back in, crying out a strange call as he reveled in the pleasure. He began to quickly thrust back in and out of her, pushing her weak body forward with every thrust. She whimpered in the pain but found that she was slowly finding the pleasure in it.

Her muscular insides tried to meet his thrusting in an attempt to receive maximum pleasure. They squeezed and massaged around the member as it quickly thrust in and out of her. She moans aloud as the creature takes her so brutishly from behind. The sound from each of his thrusts is a perverse slicking sound as her wet insides receive the large object. How the hell did I get myself into such a situation? She thinks to herself as she hears the raptor mating her cry out in bliss.

She could feel his thrusting speed up as he begins nearing his climax. She also felt his drool on her back as he leaned over her while thrusting. He pushes into her harder and harder with each thrust, driving his long, thick member deeper and deeper into her warm confines. She then felt him push as much of his member deep inside her until he pushed hard up against her cervix. She could feel his member begin to expand inside her while it throbbed with her muscles pulsating around him. The raptor lifted his head and shouted shrilly as his climax hits him full force. She can feel a hot warmth inside her belly as his seed shoots into her.

As his climax recedes, so too does his member as it begins shrinking down. She turns her head to look at him and sees his member. It is slick with both of their fluids, though with one kind that she is disgusted to see, blood. Though the sight was a sensible one to expect, her insides felt raw and pulsed with pain. Her hips were almost numb with soreness at having to receive so many rough thrusts. She carefully manages to turn about and sit with her back to the log. Even her ribs hurt now at having been leaned over that log for so long. She just wanted to lay down and fall asleep, leaving the pain for later.

She looked to the tall raptor as he stood before her, staring her up and down. He had a strange looseness to his movements now, she noticed. Before he had been quite tense but he was obviously more relaxed. Typical of any male, she supposed. Yet she wondered know what would become of her and what this randy local had in mind to do next.


End file.
